In the agricultural industry, sprayers and spreaders are used to apply chemical products and granulated products, respectively, such as pesticides, herbicides, and fertilizers. Typically, a sprayer or spreader includes an application vehicle such as a tractor or other device that suspends and carries an adjustably attached boom over a ground surface as the products are applied using an application system (i.e., the mechanism for applying the chemical or granulated products onto the ground and/or vegetation). Application systems can include latency characteristics such as, for example, communication delays in the control system, time delays associated with building pressure, time delays associated with opening and closing valves or chutes, time delays associated with activating and deactivating pumps, and the like. Latency characteristics such as these can, for example, result in application of a product beginning after the application vehicle has entered a region in which the product is to be applied and in application of a product continuing after the application vehicle has exited the region.